Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics YellowSil.png|Yang's Silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed Yang1.png|"<3" TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Promotional poster for the "Yellow" Trailer at A-Kon Dallas 2013 Yang by montyoum-d67l7j3.gif|Full 3D Yang model turnaround. (Click to animate) tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo4_1280.jpg|Full portrait of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg YangCredits.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits. RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake/Yang poster. Twitter Yellow render.jpg|A scene from the Yellow trailer in the animation stage Yellow Render.jpg|Render of Yang RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah YangBike.png|Yang's motorbike. BOT29RPCUAA1UK_.png|Yang in there, baby! Screenshots "Yellow" Trailer Yang1.PNG|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Entering the club. Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression. Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. MiltiaClaws.png|2-on-1: not cool... Miltia getting punched by Yang Yellow Trailer.PNG|Eat lead Yang15.PNG|All fired up. Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt. *Lights out* RubyYang.png|Yang and Ruby. Ruby Rose Episode1_00061.png|Yang with her sister Ruby on the airship to Beacon. Aw.png|*On the airship heading to Beacon.* Z.png|*Listening to Glynda with Ruby.* Episode1 00070.png|*Looking at "Vomit Boy"* The Shining Beacon RWBY2_002183.png|Yang + chibi!Ruby RWBY2_002696.png|Yellow's beauty burns gold RWBY2_003249.png|Yang - Exit Stage Left The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00004.png|Ruby! I saved you a spot! Episode3 00011.png|A true sister in times of distress Episode3 00020.png|Likes what what sees! Episode3 00025.png|Hello! Episode3_00029.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly. Episode3 00032.png|Hug Attack Two! youtu.be--ZwGeYu2pOQ.jpg|Don't like what I see. The First Step Ep400012.png|Long hair causes some problems RWBY4_003454.png|Peace already! Ep400047.png|"Deal with it." The First Step, Pt.2 YangE51.png|I believe I can fly! YangE53.png|*Racing above the tree tops.* The Emerald Forest RWBY6_000549.png|What? RWBY6_001597.png|Berserk Button. Pressed. Yangeyes red.png|You monsters! RWBY6_001842.png|Yang's possible Aura active Yang19.png|That's for my hair! RWBY6_002265.png|I think he pissed himself. RWBY6_002449.png|BY of Team RWBY YangandBlake2.png|Err, thanks for finishing off that Ursa Blake. EmberCelicaBarrel.jpg|Come on. Who's next? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 yangblake.png|The Yang + Blake team Ep7 temple.png|Decending towards the Temple Ep7 temple2.png|Yang and Blake inside the Temple Ep7 yangblake2.png|The two newly-minted partners exploring the ruins. How about a pony.png|"How about a cute Little Pony?" Players and Pieces ep8_00003.png|Ruby!? ep8_00015.png|Staring at the Pink Oddball ep8_00018.png|Breaking the moment ep8_00019.png|NORA!!! ep8_00020.png|"Give me a few seconds here!" ep8_00021.png|Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together! ep8_00030.png|Rushing out for Ruby. ep8_00036.png|Just glad you're alright. ep8_00042.png|A proud big sister ep8_00055.png|Team RWBY on the line ep8_00061.png|I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY! ep8_00071.png|Official formation of Team RWBY. The Badge and The Burden Yang_Decorating.png|Decorating~! RWBY9_001219.png|Team RWBY's first mission begins! Bonsai!.png|Banzai! RWBY9_001439.png|Achieve Men! RWBY9_002386.png|Yang in school uniform RWBY9_002675.png|*fistpump* Episode 9 Picture 9.jpg|Accomplishment RWBY9_002914.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 Yang_Creeped.png|Yang creeped by Prof. Peter Port RWBY9_006895.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 10_00002.png|Yay Weiss! 10_00005.png|Team RWBY support 10_00033.png|Shhh...Yang is sleeping... Jaunedice RWBY11_002412.png|Excited at the upcoming Vytal Festival with the other girls RWBY11_002442.png|Gaijin 4koma? RWBY11_003089.png|Yang is immersed RWBY11_003231.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together RWBY11_006789.png|Must not be easy being a Faunus Forever Fall RWBY13_005124.png|Yang and Ruby in Forever Fall The sneeky buggers.png|Collecting red sap Forever Fall, Pt.2 14 00015.png|Where is he? The Stray Weiss smile.png|Very interesting Weiss. The Stray 00019.png|Ummmmmm....Weiss The Stray 00021.png|Um....I'm Yang Nope.png|Say no and walk away The Stray 00026.png|Wait, what? RubyYangUnconfortable.png|Yang and Ruby uncomfortable watching Weiss and Blake argue Black and White RWBY16_002949.png|Yang, Ruby, and Weiss searching for Blake Ep 16 Thumb.png|Woah! Hey there, Penny! RWBY16_003666.png|All she wears is...a...bow... RWBY16_004082.png|Awkward silence RWBY16_003804.png|Team RWPY? RWBY16_004222.png|Clingy much RWBY16_005768.png|Weiss and Yang having a talk RWBY16_006000.png|Not feeling for the angst here, Weiss Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images